This invention generally relates to a temperature-based sensor for detecting undesirable vibrations or temperatures in a vehicle component.
Due to driving conditions and vehicle operation, many of the components undergo vibrations, which cause the components to deviate from the desired direction of movement. Further, many vehicle components must be maintained within particular temperature ranges to assure proper performance. It is therefore desirable to monitor the vehicle components to assure that they are operating in the proper temperature and vibration ranges to prevent undesirably worn or damaged components.
A sensor system according to the present invention includes a thermally sensitive sensor, a transmitter portion and a power source. Preferably, the sensor device is encapsulated to protect the components from the environment such that the sensor is mountable within a vehicle component. When the temperature in the component exceeds a preselected threshold, the sensor is activated and the transmitter portion is energized by the power source to transmit a signal to a receiver unit.
One disclosed embodiment of the sensor device provides a thermally sensitive sensor such as a thermostat that functions as a normally open switch. When the temperature in a component such as a universal joint exceeds a preselected threshold, the thermostat sensor closes and the transmitter portion is energized to transmit a signal to a receiver unit. An alert is then activated to notify an operator.
Another embodiment of the sensor includes a measurement-taking sensor portion. When the temperature exceeds a preselected threshold, the thermostat sensor closes and the measurement-taking sensor portion takes a measurement and transmits the measurement to a receiver unit. The measurement-taking sensor can provide a one-time measurement or continuous measurement until the power source is depleted.